Love is in the Air
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: An entry for DA's RinSesshomaru's Love is in the Air contest! A quick oneshot of the growing relationship between the demon and the young woman as they do nothing but write to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem... so... another contest entry *ducks from rotten fruit***

**I am working on updates, but I hope you guys like this!**

**Contest for: rin sesshoumaru . deviantart journal / Love - is - in - the - air - contest - 427729513 # comments (sans spaces)**

* * *

A silver moon hung over in the midnight sky, showering the world with beauty and radiance, almost all creatures in too deep a sleep to admire its light. One set of gold eyes remained open, the orbs to the heavenly body while a second slept next to him, her breath deep and her face peaceful, her body still spent from their first ever night of passion.

The demon sighed softly as he glanced over to the beautiful woman, her long locks as dark as the night's sky spilt over the white pillow, still mussed from the devious actions and her alabaster skin still lingered with the scent of sweat and sex. His nose lowered to the crook of her neck, his lungs inhaling deeply as his fingers trailed over her exposed arm, his lips pressing to the dark love bites he left over her collarbone.

She hadn't always been the focus of his desires. She had, when they first met, been considered scrawny with large glasses that needed to be pushed up her nose consistently, chatty and laughing, irritating to the demon to no end. Constantly he told her to leave him be, to hold her tongue, to be someone not her.

To his surprise, she did not fawn over him like the other girls and be in total awe that he spoke to her. Instead, the six-year-old boldly stood in the face of the nine-year-old and promptly told him to make her. Enraged, the demon and girl proceeded to scream loud enough to be heard across the schoolyard, alerting even the teachers to their argument.

Frustrated with the actions of the two of them in a prestigious school, they were both made an example of, the two spending their after school time in detention. The teacher who was supposed to supervise them almost always fell asleep within the hour, leaving the two to sort out their differences.

"Hey…"

It was the little girl who broke the silence first, her head turned to the demon who pouted sourly with his face out the window.

"Hey," she tried again, her voice soft so as not to disturb the teacher and cause them even more trouble, "hello?"

"Don't talk to me," the demon muttered, "just don't talk to me."

"I just wanna say I'm sorry," the little girl murmured, "I didn't mean to get us in trouble."

"Good, you've apologized, now leave me be," he snapped, his fist to his cheek as he 'humphed'.

"But I want you to apologize to me."

The boy was surprised, his white hair wiping around to stare at her, her wide innocent eyes searching his.

"I do not-" his voice quieted as the teacher shuffled in her sleep, "I do _not _owe you an apology."

"But you told me to shut up!" the girl said indignantly, "and you said I was annoying-"

"Why should I apologize for the truth?" he snapped.

"Because it was mean!" her eyes narrowed, "and you shouldn't be mean!"

"I was just saying what everyone was thinking," the boy mumbled.

She pouted at the words, her lungs sucking in a deep breath.

"But you didn't need to say it," she defended, "can't you just… say sorry? It's not real hard."

"I don't want to."

The dark-haired child just sat in silence, her face falling slightly.

"Alright then," the little girl said smartly, "then I'll just talk and talk until you give in. I don't know why you don't like me talking though, daddy says people should be more honest, but he also wants people to be nicer, so he says you gotta find a balance but mommy says that's _real_ hard. I don't really think that though, all you gotta do is just think about what the other person feels and-"

"Al_right_!" the demon snapped, his hand reaching to clamp over her mouth, "I'm _sorry_!"

"_Phank phu_!" she murmured though his hand, his eyes closing as she smiled. Grumbling, the boy returned to his seat, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I'm Rin."

Glancing over to her, the amber eyes still glared as she smiled.

"What's your name?"

"How do you _not _know," the demon boy snorted, "are you stupid?"

"I'm not," she shook her head, "but it's better to tell someone your name when you meet them."

"Even if you know it?" he pressed.

"Why not?" the little girl shrugged, "still nice."

Jaw tight, the boy glanced to the clock above the chalkboard, knowing the time would be less painful if he conceded.

"Sesshomaru…"

For some reason that the young demon could not understand, she seemed to be under the impression that they were now friends, waving and calling to him whenever she spotted him in the halls. Other people snickered and sneered at her, not that she cared as she tried to get close to the ever aloof boy.

Over the two years he tried to ignore the little girl, Sesshomaru put his head down and tried to focus on nothing but his grades. Lunch hour, however, he gave up his hour of peace and quiet and let her join him for his lunch. She wasn't as annoying as he judged her to be, but perhaps he only became more tolerant to her.

Rin revealed both everything and nothing about herself, talking more about her family and where she traveled thanks to her father's job as a wildlife photographer, loving the sights of mountain goats and whales. He, on the other hand, was tight-lipped, and just let her chatter away.

The little girl was fairly sweet, considerate and fun. Rin enjoyed life and chose to live it to the fullest, even at her young age. Sesshomaru preferred to allow himself to be groomed as the next heir of his family, uncaring for others and focusing on his success. In all of their school, she was the only person he actually talked to, someone who cared for him because of him, not his wealth or status, something he didn't realize until she was gone.

Sesshomaru thought he'd never miss her voice until it wasn't there anymore, the day confusing and he found himself growing irritated when he couldn't find her on Valentine's Day of all days.

Save for her disappearance, Valentine's Day was expected to be typical, countless chocolates and cards were received from girls directly, all of which were rejected flatly. Uninterested in gifts from girls, the demon just hoped to get through the day without being bombarded with sweets he despised.

The boxes and letters tumbling from his locker was nothing new, his shoulders sagging as he sighed deeply. His eyes opened to a surprise, one letter singed out, a bag of perfectly stacked cookies next to them. Curious, his hands reached to grab the cream envelope, his name writing in beautiful hand writing.

Slipping both the cookies and envelope discretely into his bag, he discarded the rest of his gifts and made his way to his father's car, ignoring the questions proposed to him. Finding solitude in his room, the demon proceeded to open his card, his eyes widening at the sight of a perfectly made card, the white outlined in a deep red and a flower, not a heart, was fashioned from red, yellow, and light pink construction paper.

It was evident that the sender had given great time and care to this card, each cut and glued with precision. The writing on the envelope had been written with equal effort, the cursive better than most children in elementary school.

Carefully, this fingers opened the card, his eyes widening at the words written in equally as beautiful writing.

_Goodbye, I'll love you later._

Shocked slightly, the demon searched for a name, though he didn't need one. Without a word to his father, the demon ran to grab the phone, his fingers punching in the number of her phone number, frustrated when he got nothing but a machine.

For the whole night he tried to talk to her, ignoring the babysitter's requests as he relentlessly called her house. It was only at school, upon asking her teacher, did he discover her father had pulled her out of school yesterday and transferred her records to a school in Johannesburg. After flipping through his father's Altus, the demon felt even more betrayed when he found that her new home was in South Africa.

Enraged, the boy sat fuming in his room, his hands tightening into fists and the only thing to settle his rage was the card she left for him, his desire to rip it to pieces sated as it was in his fingers. His first few attempts were halted by the pain of his consciousness, the furrow in his brows relaxing as he kept re-reading the words.

Concerned for his son, the elder dog demon searched the boy's room, finding the younger with his head to his knees as he sat in complete darkness. Understanding that Sesshomaru was in pain over losing the only person who cared for him, though the child was too proud and stubborn to admit it, his father simply patted his hair and soothed him.

He was sour for six months, pouting and sulking, his aura toxic and his face contorted in constant anger.

"Sesshomaru?"

The child turned from his spot on the couch to his father, the elder flickering through their daily mail.

"You got something," the elder smiled down at him, his fingers holding out a white letter to the boy.

Curious, Sesshomaru's fingers gripped the envelope, the eyes flickering over the return address, Rin's neat hand writing revealing the sender.

Bolting from the living room, the demon tore up the stairs before opening the letter with anxious fingers. The three pages were filled with multiple apologies, her words expressing her guilt over her sudden departure, that she wished she had spent more time with him, that she could've foreshadowed the day they parted and, above all else, that she could've given him the farewell he deserved.

She told him her father had jumped at an opportunity for a job at a prestigious wildlife magazine, and that they now needed to move to Africa. The girl expressed her loneliness, her heritage making her stand out in her new school, and, though she could speak decent English, it was still difficult for her to make friends and learn.

Above all else, she missed him terribly.

The demon re-read her letter three times before he put it down, his eyes still glancing over the sentences where she told him how sorry she was and how much she wanted to see him again. Careful not to smudge the pencil, his fingers ran over the words, wanting to hear it from her lips.

He bit his lip. Sesshomaru wanted to write back, but she made it clear that she didn't know when she and her family would be moving again, that she might be in another country by tomorrow meaning writing back to the address was risking her not getting his letter.

Torn, Sesshomaru brought the issue up to his father, who in turn came up with a clever solution.

After the demon had penned out his reply and folded the two pages into an envelope of his own, the eleven-year-old handed the note to his father, who addressed it to her father's work and had them send it to the photographer.

After three months of no response, the demon was beginning to feel that the letter had either not made it to her, or worse, she didn't want to write back.

Or so he thought.

The letter he received back was filled with exuberance and excitement, Rin clearly thrilled that he hadn't forgotten her and was even writing to her. She told him how happy she was that he wanted to communicate with her; the girl launched into a description of her life in Africa, the house she lived in, the animals she saw, and the people she met.

Through their letters, Sesshomaru felt like he could grow up with his only friend, reading about her lives in the bamboo forests of China, the rocky mountains of Canada, the oceans of Malaysia, the tropics of Brazil, just to name a few. She'd express her comfort in confiding in him, that she had someone there for her, even if her was a million miles away. The girl, turning to a young woman, told him how, though she could make acquaintances, she never felt like they were strong bonds. There was always some joke she wasn't in on, some party she wasn't invited to, or some distinction that separated them.

Sesshomaru read of her favourite subjects and sports, how she wished she was faster, smarter, how stupid her parents acted, how sick she was of moving from place to place. She told him about different seasons and sights, different foods she got to try and how she either loved or hated it.

In turn, Rin read of boring parties he attended, how irritating his little brother was, how overbearing his mother acted and how much his father annoyed him. He wrote about the week he caught the flu, his broken arm, his frustration that people only saw him for money and status, and his hatred for the sheer stupidity of people.

Though the demon would never admit it, he was grateful to have someone listen to him, to want to talk to him, want to be with him, someone that wouldn't mock him for going soft. She was always eager to lend an ear, and always tried to give her opinion.

Then, twelve years since they last saw each other, Rin wrote to him and told him she would be attending university in Japan.

She was coming home.

Insisting that they meet again, Sesshomaru chose a restaurant near where she was staying, her University only an hour from his, he attending the prestigious Tokyo University and she in the University of Tsukuba.

Through her letters, the demon assumed he could identify her in a crowd, his golden orbs scanning the crowd for the young woman, his jaw nearly plummeting at the sight of her, knowing it was her thanks to her warm smile.

Rin had grown from a bespectacled scrawny child to a beautiful young woman. Her hair was no longer shoved into a ponytail but free down her back, her innocent brown eyes no longer hidden behind thick glasses and her form, still slight, but was indeed a woman's, her curves soft. She had dressed in a warm orange wrap-around dress, the large buckle to her right side.

Her smile was breathtaking, her laugh now appealing to the demon that hadn't heard it in over a decade. She told him how she convinced her parents to get her contacts instead of having to wear bulky glasses, that her mother was frustrated after she "lost" more than three pairs in a week. Impressed, the demon commented of how much she had grown, prompting her to return the comment, her flush adding to her innocence.

They chatted late into the night, everything that hadn't been said in their letters being expounded upon, Rin hanging on every word of his as well as his arm as they walked together. It was only when they had returned to her apartment complex did she confessed that she felt like she was home for the first time in forever and that, unlike her parents, she'd rather stay in one place for the rest of her life if she could always feel this happy.

Despite their different programs, his economics and her education studies, and locations, they managed to make their relationship work, Sesshomaru driving down to see her every weekend, Rin calling him during the evenings to wish him well or send him luck for an up and coming test he had.

Two months was all it took for the demon to realize how deeply he had fallen for her.

He never thought he could love someone just from reading their letters, and yet here he sat, in the dead of night, kissing the woman he knew he'd love more than anything. Every letter he re-read, his eyes would drift to the end, his finger trailing over the "Love Rin" part of the note, his lips unable to contain themselves as they smiled. She had told him, bashfully, that she really did want to send him her love through the air as she could not say it to his face.

"_Hmmm_…"

Rin's chest swelled as she yawned softly, her body stirring as the demon hovered over it, his head lifting from her neck to watch the chocolate orbs flutter open, the long lashes flickering to look up at her lover, her lips pulling into a soft smile.

"Hey…" she whispered, her arms raising as she stretched.

"Hey," Sesshomaru repeated, his lips touching her cheek before she captured them, the bashful Rin that would shy away from kisses and touches vanished in his presence, "how are you feeling?"

"Alright," Rin confessed, "little… I don't know…"

"Sore?" the demon teased, her cheeks flushing at her chagrin, her head nodding in agreement, him chuckling at her embarrassment.

"What woke you up?" the young woman asked, trying to deter the conversation.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I just did."

"Kay," she sighed softly, her cheek still to the pillow as she looked up at him, "what were you thinking about?"

"Our letters," Sesshomaru told her, the two having a silent agreement to remain honest in the other's presence.

"Oh really?" Rin adjusted her body to rest on his chest, her head touching his shoulder.

"Yes really," the demon gently kissed her temples, "I still have them."

"_Still_!?" her body turned to look up at him.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asked, his head tilting as his fingers trailed her sides.

"I just… never figured you for a nostalgic type of person," the young woman admitted.

"Every letter reminded me that you still thought of me," Sesshomaru murmured, his nails raking through her hair, "it was one of the only things I looked forward too as a child and it made me feel whole."

"So I wasn't the only one," Rin mumbled quietly, her fingers reaching to stroke the markings on his cheeks. "Tell me," she smiled warmly up at him, "which one was your favourite?"

"Easy," the demon whispered, his lips ghosting over hers, "your Valentine's Day card."

"That one!?" she asked, "why!?"

"It's the first time you told me you love me," Sesshomaru told her, "and it was what kept me going every time I wasn't happy."

"You… still have it?" Rin murmured, her tone no longer of disbelief but of hope.

"Next to you, it is my most valued treasure," the demon smiled sincerely down at her.

"You were eleven when I gave you that," she touched his nose, "you can't have loved me back then."

"Perhaps not," he admitted, "but… at first it reminded me that there was someone who cared for me when I felt no one did and as the years went on, and you kept writing to me, it became a reminder that I had someone care deeply for me," his lips pressed to her forehead, "as I did too."

Smiling warmly, her body lifted off his chest to peck his lips, her fingers touching his jaw.

"You were always on my mind since I left Japan," Rin admitted quietly, "and when you wanted to write to me, it just made me the happiest I've ever been. Well," she glanced to their nude forms, "save for now."

"Indeed?"

"It's nicer to show you how I feel rather than just write it."

"Regardless," Sesshomaru's lips pressed to hers, "I always felt your love fill the air."

She smiled as her head settled back to his chest, her eyes fluttering closed as she fell back to sleep with Sesshomaru at her side, the two finally allowed to love each other as they wished rather than through the pencil on paper or on a Valentine's Day card.

* * *

**Phew... so? Whaddya think? Reviews please ^^ **

**Love you guys!**


	2. Voting

Poll for this contest is up!

Find it here:

rin - sess . com


End file.
